


Look, Mother

by CodyHammond



Category: Joker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR "JOKER"* What was going inside Arthur's head among the riot?





	Look, Mother

_"Happy... you were put on this Earth to spread joy and laughter in this cold, dark world."_

That was the only thing running through Arthur's mind as he regained consciousness. For so long, he believed her. He trusted her, even to the point he wanted to become a stand-up comedian one day.

And people thought _his_ jokes were bad.

Arthur could still remember, how nonchalantly, she asked, "Don't you have to be funny to be a comedian?"

His own Mother.

It was like a shot to the stomach... but he still never gave up, even as his body screamed in agony not to get up, something woke Arthur. It wasn't the pain in his bones, the smell of smoke in the air burning his nostrils, or the hard metal of the hood of the cop car beneath him almost digging into his back. No, it was... something else. Unfamiliar. As his mind raced to keep up, Arthur's eyes met with dozens-- hundreds, of people surrounding him...

Cheering him...

Rioters who wore his face, preached his words, lived by his example...

Here they were, cheering for him like some sort of God.

Arthur didn't know what possessed him to do it, if it was the adulation of the crowd, or the heat of the moment, but he found himself dancing. Everything around him was like a sweet, sweet melody. The fires provided his spotlight, the police sirens provided the melody, the rioters his adoring audience. He could've danced the night away, had he not tasted blood.

He never noticed the blood before. It reminded him of Murray, how his blood splattered all over the wall on national TV, the audience screaming in fear as hundreds of news outlets finally shined a light on Arthur... _Joker's_ dark world.

It was enough to put a smile on his face.

Like his Mother always said, "You were put on this Earth to spread joy and laughter."

_Look, Mother, I did just as you said I would._


End file.
